vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigematsu
Summary Shigematsu was the Vice-President of the IGO whose authority was second only to PresidentIchiryu. He was a man of powerful authority and tremendous strength who took his position very seriously. Power Stats Tier: 6-B, likely higher Name: Shigematsu Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Classification: Human, Member of NEO, Former Vice-President of IGO Age: At his 40's/50's Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gourmet Cells (Specialized cells with regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body) Attack Potency: Country level, likely higher (His pet was strong enough to pierce Mansam clean through the torso) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level via powerscaling Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Was the Vice-President of IGO which should indicate he had some leadership qualities, was able to infiltrate and deceive IGO as a spy Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. *'Regeneration:' It has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. *'High Efficiency Breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, the Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *'Anti Gravity Cell Vibration:' The Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in Jirou's body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Spies Category:Tier 6